


Now It's Never

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Life Is Strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "Chloe, don't look!" She hears Max say, but all she can do is look.





	Now It's Never

 "Chloe, don't look!" She hears Max say, but all she can _do_ is look down at the half-buried body at her knees. All she can do is think about how Rachel really _is_  gone, and how no amount of rewinds can bring her back.  
  
She cries, but she wants to find that baseball bat and smash shit up again. She wants to destroy shit, but all she can do is cry while thinking of all the times she and Rachel had talked about running away, about driving to LA, or maybe New York. She thinks of their first kiss under that streetlight, adrenaline still running through her veins from the performance, and she cries even more.  
  
" _Chloe_!" She hears Max yell, and she looks up just in time to aim, but ultimately gets shot. She falls next to Rachels body, and it's scary how at home she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry


End file.
